Super Paper Mario
A few days ago, about 1 and a half weeks to be exact, my friend Joe sent me a package through the mail.Inside the package there was a note saying "Do not play the game, just get rid of it."(and of course he doesn't fuckin' care, like any other creepypasta where someone tells the main character to destroy the disc/cartridge) Inside the package there was also a disc wraped in notebook pages,I removed the pages to see it was Super Paper Mario. I inserted the disc in my Wii and grabed the Wiiremote.Stuff got a little weird before I selected the game in the Wii Menu.The menu was now a dark shade of gray instead of the normal white, and the words "STOP RIGHT NOW" kept flashing in the top and bottom of the menu. I selected Super Paper Mario,it started normally,with the Wiiremote safety bullshit and the game saying i had to hold the controller sideways.The title screen was normal too, the Pixls,Mario,Luigi,Princess Peach and Bowser were there and the title was totally normal. I pressed 2 to start the game, the game started with the normal intro,but when Flipside came up,it looked like Flopside (Flipside's counter part that houses the door to chapter 8).aside from that it was like the normal game,Merlon gave Mario the Pure Heart, I went to the lift and Flipside's 2nd floor was just like Flopside's 2nd floor.When I reached the lift that's supposed to go up,but instead of a red triangle pointing up,there was a NPC.I talked to Tippi, and instead of saying "Press it." she said "Kill it." I pressed up in front of the NPC,the screen went to black,and a realistic and mangled rendition of the NPC appeared in the screen(nope,not hyper-realistic,that's too over done),the pic was also followed by a Pixl text bubble saying "tsc,tsc,tsc...why did you kill him Mario?" When the game came back,in place of the NPC,there was a red pile,and every other NPC had disappeared,along with that Mario's gloves were part red and part white(not pink,but one part was white and the other was red), I walked to Merlon,hopping I'd just normally speak to him,but the screen went black again,and a realistic and mangled rendition of him appeared,with another Pixl text bubble,this time saying "Mario! What have you done?" The game came back and and a mangled Merlon was there,I went to an edge and and there were several Pixls there. I could talk to them,and they said "Why did you do that mario? It doesn't matter,time to suffer!" I was transported to a small room,I was playing as the Pixl group and Mario was,covered in blood and with an evil face.I walked to him,pressed up and the screen went to black again,and then a realistic and mangled Mario appeared,followed by another Pixl text bubble that said "Poor Mario...at least he got what he deserved for wipping out Flipside's population". The screen became static and it returned to the Wii Menu,the game option wasn't there,as if the game wasn't inserted into the console.I took the game out and sent it back to Joe,and to this day,almost everytime I see or hear of Super Paper Mario. I remember of the one I played. Category:Mario stories